Joey
Joey is a police engine who is part of the Railway Police. After The Second World War, he was inducted into MI5, as the Railway Police was absorbed by the aforementioned organisation. This means he is now authorised to read MI5 documents. Bio Joey was first brought to Sodor to help with an outbreak of Mad Cow disease to make sure it stayed contained to the island by making sure no train had tainted livestock on board. Joey's first major role is in Season 1 Episode 13: Sting. When Coleen was part of Diesel's and Geoffrey's scheme's when Geoffrey and Flying Scotsman came to visit there company's. When Joey set up a sting on Coleen involving Whiff and Murray. He caught her and she confessed to her actions. He then set up another sting to catch Geoffrey who was shunted after. In The Sodor Short: Justice. In Thief, he arrested Wendell for stealing fuel tankers from the Midis, landing him a 15-day sentence in prison. In Shunted he took Thomas and Bertie into custody for speeding. In Services, he recalls how when he started his job as a police engine, he had stopped Wendell on the main line having caught him going over the speed line. He is about to issue him a ticket but decides against it when Wendell shows remorse. This earns him a scolding from Lenny, who lectures him about the dangers of being lenient towards offenders. He tells him compassion has no place in the law and to be firm and unflinching in his duties. He is just about to tell the engines about his first stake-out when the shedmaster asks him to go to Barrow. He arrives there to find Lenny and Eliza waiting for him. He is informed that they have to carry out an arrest warrant for a World first offence. Joey knows who the offender is and does not look forward to carrying out the arrest. In Trial, he, Lenny and Eliza came to arrest Peter for war crimes, to the shock of his friends. In Extension, he is seen with Adam and Diesel who are asking after Peter. He tells them he's doing all right, considering he is serving the longest sentence ever given to a non-faceless vehicle. He tells Adam that he is getting his exercise, being allowed twice a day to run down his line. He also reveals that he now works for MI5, and reveals to Adam why the UN hasn't charged him with drowning the prisoners in Atrocity: unlike the people at Eisenmar hospital, the POWs Adam killed were proven felons, including Radik's brother Andrea. As for why he never told anybody of Peter's conviction, he was not at liberty to do so. Sodor Shorts Joey teamed up with Stepney the Bluebell Engine after S.C.Ruffey was destroyed. Who, with Stepney's help, caught the defendant: Oliver the Great Western Engine. Who, when shunted, met Geoffrey who said he was in for trusting the wrong people. Persona Joey is serious and he gives the engines some helpful and honest advice. He takes his police work very seriously, but he is, however, a fair cop, and only acts strictly when the situation requires it. Livery He is painted in black livery with red linings. He carries a number plate bearing the number 13, in red, with red lining and a yellow fill. Trivia * Joey works with Eliza and Lenny. * Joey is presented as Coast Guard from TUGS. * In the Magazine stories, Joey is known as Thirteen. Appearances The Stories of Sodor Season 1 * Quarantine * Carriages * Sting Season 2 * Thief * Sabotage * Smuggling * Furness * Shunted (does not speak) * Parade (does not speak) Season 3 * Services * Trial * Extension Sodor Shorts * Monster (cameo) * Justice Sodor Specials * Non-Faceless Vehicles * A History of its Railway Gallery Services.jpg Maxresdefault-12.jpg Category:NWR Category:Black Characters Category:Engines Category:Steam engines Category:Tank engines Category:VT Characters Category:The Stories Of Sodor Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Law enforcement Category:0-4-0 Category:The Mainland Category:Male characters Category:Rail Gate Prison Category:Antagonists Category:Saddle Tank Engines Category:Sodor Shorts Category:Sodor Specials Category:Numbered Engines Category:Sodor Short Category:Tank Engines Category:4w Category:Original Characters